Invisible
by kuku88
Summary: "I know I'm pretty much invisible to you," he continued, squeezing her hand to remind him he was still there. "But I just wanted to say hi. And that if you ever need company, remember that I'm right here. I know it's a cold world out here sometimes, but we can save each other." Read and review; songfic: "Invisible" by Jason Chen!


_Okay, I am really sorry for not updating HUOY yet. Having a bit of that good ol' Writer's Block._

_Anyway, I decided to do something to sort of give all of you out there and to help my Writer's Block. _

_So this is technically a songfic, and the song's called "Invisible" by Jason Chen. Check him out! He's a good singer; does covers and original songs on YouTube. His username's "miniachilles". _

_Disclaimer: Own nothing besides the idea for the fic. Shouldn't that be obvious by now?_

_So read on and review please!_

* * *

_Ever felt so close, but yet you're so far away_

_Ever went down the wrong, road_

_Well if I got to go back_

_There's only one way_

_Is if you're coming with me_

* * *

He stood there, eyes emotionless as he watched her walk by. Again. He was right there. She was so close that he could just reach out and touch her. Yet she didn't seem to notice him at all.

"Why are you so close yet so far away?" he murmured, staring after her. But she was already up ahead, chatting with her friends.

He looked back at the clock. How times had changed. He'd come back, and now she never even noticed him. How could he have gone down such a wrong path?

But the only way he'd go back was if she'd come with him. There was no turning back now.

_"I'm waiting for you," _he murmured softly.

* * *

_I've been standing here_

_With my arms out wide_

_But you just keep on_

_Passing me by_

* * *

He saw her seated at the bus stop, eyes light as she hummed a tune, even though she still seemed..._sad_, somehow. He approached slowly, his footsteps light against the ground.

He sat down beside her, but she didn't seem to notice. Or she didn't care. He couldn't tell.

He opened his mouth to speak, to grab her and pull her toward him, when a bus screeched to a stop in front of them.

She got up and boarded the bus, looking at the ground. His arm was still out, left dangling there. The bus rumbled away, and he looked down as he set his arm down.

She always just passed him by, no matter where he was, no matter how he approached her. He'd stand there, holding out his hand, her name escaping his lips, and his gaze warm as he smiled.

But she just walked right past him.

She always did.

"Can't you give me some time?" He turned, feeling his eyes glisten with tears he refused to let fall. "Why can't you stop and see me? Give me time and I'll change your life for the better. _I could change your life forever, i__f you would just give me the time_."

Why was it that she was the only one always passing him by? Why did it have to be her?

By the time the next bus passed, he was already gone.

* * *

_Baby love is staring right at you_

_But to you I'm invisible_

_I can make your heart feel brand new_

_Do you even notice me at all_

_It's like I'm invisible (invisible)_

* * *

Why did it have to be her who never noticed him? Why the love of his life, the angel with the tinkling laughter, the girl with the kind smile?

He could change her life. He could mend her broken heart and make it brand new. He could be the toymaker to her creation.

He loved her. And his love was staring at her right in the face. Everyday, every hour, every minute, every second. 24/7. He just couldn't help it. His heart would beat every time he saw her angelic smile. Every time he heard her angelic laughter.

But to her, he was invisible.

* * *

_Everyone's heart is broken_

_Baby nowadays_

_Cold shoulder you're frozen_

_Zero degrees_

_And all of your love was stolen_

_I can replace,_

_Everything that's missing _

_If you let me in_

* * *

He knew that she was scared of her heart being broken. She'd gone through it before, and she would always be so sad afterwards.

He hated how some guys felt they could just manipulate her just because she was too kind, too naïve, and unable to say no. But she didn't deserve it. No. She deserved better than stomped on roses.

She deserved true love.

But all of her love had been stolen by manipulative guys who felt they could do that to her. Because to them, all she was was another pretty face.

But to him, she was more than that.

She was an angel.

Everyone's heart got broken, just like his own everyday. Everyday she passed him by, his heart would tear a little. Everyday she forgot him, his heart would break a little.

But he could replace all of the missing pieces in her heart, if only she'd let him in.

He was running now. He didn't know where. He just wanted to feel the wind against his face. He just wanted to find her.

* * *

_I've been standing here_

_With my arms out wide_

_But you just keep on_

_Passing me by_

_I could change your life forever_

_If you would just give me the time_

* * *

He was sitting on the escalator, gazing out with an emotionless gaze. His brothers were shopping with their girlfriends, but he wasn't.

He heard a laugh he knew so well just then. He looked up, holding his hand out just like all those other times.

She had an armload of things, and she was talking to one of her sisters as they went up the escalator. His fingertips nearly grazed her arm, but she walked right past.

Eyes clouding over, he dropped his hand. Her sister sent him an apologetic look, patting him lightly on the shoulder.

He looked away and heard them walk off. When he looked again, they were nearly gone.

"Why am I invisible?" he sighed, his hands tightening into fists. He clenched so hard his nails dug into his skin. He didn't care anymore. He could just bleed and it wouldn't matter. Not to him, and _definitely _not to her.

Because to her, he was invisible.

* * *

_Baby love is staring right at you_

_But to you I'm invisible_

_I can make your heart feel brand new_

* * *

He was running now, trying to catch up to her. He was calling for her, but she was just too far away.

When he finally caught up, he tried to say something from behind as he just trailed along.

She was too busy shyly glancing around, staring at her feet, and twirling stray strands of hair around her finger.

"Can't you hear me?" he cried, exasperated. "_Do you even notice me at all? __It's like I'm invisible._"

But she walked on.

His heart broken now a little bit more, he stopped and stared after her, his gaze sad and filled with longing. Why did it have to be this way?

She was still walking, disappearing with the thronging crowd.

Dejected and rejected, he turned and began walking away. But soon he was going faster and faster. By the time he was out of that section, he was flying. Tears glistened in his sad gaze, tears he refused to let fall. Not yet.

He couldn't give up just yet. _Not now. _

He swerved, making his way to a café he knew she'd show up at. She'd been there the past few days, all alone and looking lonely as she stared out the window.

"I'm going to speak to her, once and for all." His voice was brimming with determination. He was going to do it. He was going to make her look at him; make her see who he really was.

And finally become visible.

* * *

_Let's save each other from this cold cold world_

_Promise I'll go anywhere you wanna go_

_Seal it with a kiss on my lips_

_Lemme know I'm not invisible_

* * *

He entered the café, the bell jingling in greeting and welcome. He easily spotted her stunning hair amongst the hazy crowd. He approached her, and she didn't even bother to look up.

He took a seat in front of her, and she just stared at her lap. She had a hand pressed against her head, and she looked so sad and lonely.

So much, in fact, he took her hand. "Hey," he murmured.

For once in so long, she finally looked up at him. Finally _really_, _actually _looked at him. She looked surprised, her shining eyes wide.

"I know I'm pretty much invisible to you," he continued, squeezing her hand to remind him he was still there. "But I just wanted to say hi. And that if you ever need company, remember that I'm right here. I know it's a cold world out here sometimes, but we can save each other."

She still looked stunned. She was trying to speak, he could tell. Trying to, but failing to do so.

So he continued speaking. "I promise I'll go wherever you want to go. Whether it's the school roof or this café, even if it's as far as China, I'll come go with you as long as you want me to."

"I...I..." she stammered, shifting her hands as she smiled shyly. He shifted his along with hers, smiling back somewhat sadly. His grip was gentle but firm, and his eyed were glistening with a few tears.

"I'll seal it with a kiss on the lips," he murmured. "But I just want you to let me know I'm not invisible."

* * *

_And we'll just run away run away run away run away_

_Run away run away run away run away_

_Run away run away run away run away_

_Run away run away run away run away_

* * *

He tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, sucking in a sharp, deep breath. _Here goes nothing, _hethought. And so he plunged right in. "We can just run away if you wish," he told her, his grip tightening. "Or we can stay. You're someone worth fighting for, and I'll forever be following you, even if I'm invisible to you. Just...for once, I just wanted to be known. To be seen and heard. For you to hear what I had to say.

'And this is what I want to say..."

She was still smiling shyly, her heart fluttering. For once, she wasn't scared of getting to know a guy. He just seemed so...well, _genuine_.

Time was being spent together. At the hubs stop, on the bus, where the sunlight was finally streaming in, down the road, and at the mall They held hands and walked..._together_.

He touched his fingers to his lips and blew a kiss at her, placing it gently on her cheek, sealing his words with that little kiss. When he leaned back, she was staring at him in surprise before a small smile formed.

_"...I like you," _he murmured.

* * *

_Baby love is staring right at you_

_But to you I'm invisible_

_I can make your heart feel brand new_

* * *

"Love is staring right at you," he murmured. "And I can make your broken heart brand new. I'll mend it and I'll fix it. I'll be the toymaker to your creation. The only thing is, to you, I'm invisible. _Do you even notice me at all?_"

"...That's not true," she protested quietly, blushing. "Not anymore."

He looked somewhat surprised before his gaze fell to their still clasped hands. His actually felt warm for once, and not icy cold. Not like before. "I'll be right here if you need me," he promised in a whisper.

She smiled, and he smiled back. Maybe times were finally changing. She was finally noticing him. His smile then fell into a small frown. But what if it didn't last?

A waiter passed by, smiling as he set down a cup of hot chocolate with all vanilla and marshmallows. The vanilla was swirled into a heart. The two thanked him and he passed.

She turned to keep talking to him, her smile still on her face. But then she noticed he had vanished. She looked around, confused, but he was nowhere to be seen.

His voice rang around her. "I'll be right here if you need me. Just let me know I'm not invisible."

And then the noises of the bustling café faded back, and her gaze was still shining with sadness.

And she looked down, the sadness from before taking hold of her again, but this time less strongly than before

* * *

_It's like I'm invisible (invisible)_

* * *

_So how'd y'all like it? Sorta sad, I know. But it was technically meant to be. Anyway, hope you liked it, please leave a review even if you didn't really like it! Although I'd prefer constructive criticism and not flames. _

_Oh and happy early holidays! So see ya all later and I'll do my best to update HUOY soon! :D_


End file.
